Mr Perfect
by kataangfanfics
Summary: "There is going to be a new kid. He's coming tomorrow and he's going to have your first period, third period and fifth. So he wanted you to show him around." Oh yes! A new kid, perfect. I wonder if it's a she or he. "That's great! Um dad, just out of curiosity. Are they a boy or girl?" "He's a boy, his name is Lucas Friar. All I know is he moved here from Texas."


I sat on my couch with my little brother Auggie, watching one of his favorite kid tv shows. He's so adorable, if only he stayed little forever. I turned my head to the front door as it opened. My father walked in, he was at a meeting with the principle.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" I asked him. He came over and sat by me,

"There is going to be a new kid. He's coming tomorrow and he's going to have your first period, third period and fifth. So he wanted you to show him around." Oh yes! A new kid, perfect. I wonder if it's a she or he.

"That's great! Um dad, just out of curiosity. Are they a boy or girl?"

"He's a boy, his name is Lucas Friar. All I know is he moved here from Texas, and he got kicked out of his last school." He got kicked out?

"Do you know why he got kicked out?" I asked him.

"Well, he always ditched school supposively, and he changed a few students grades in the computer. But that's all I know, and I know you probably won't want to show him around anymore. But maybe you can be a good influence." He smiled at me then got up and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Auggie! Let's go read a bedtime story!" He turned around to Auggie.

"YES!" Auggie yelled to my father. I just smiled in response. Dad picked up Auggie and ran to his bedroom. I decided to watch tv for a little bit more, so I changed the channel to the latest pretty little liars episode. I reached for my iPhone in my right pocket in my dress. I just love this dress, especially because it has pockets. I slide my thumb against the unlock button. I opened my iMessage app and clicked on Maya's name.

**"Hey Maya, my dad got back from his meeting. And there's going to be a new guy. His name is Lucas, and he got kicked out of his school in Texas."** She texted back immediately.

**"Hey! That's cool! Maybe he's cute?"** I know Maya is talking about him for me, because she's dating my uncle Josh. Im not okay with it. But if she's happy, Im happy.

**"Well, I also forgot to say. I have to show him around school for the next few days"** I locked my iPhone, but there was really no need because I saw that Maya was typing.

"Hey honey, why are you still up?" My mother said as she came over to the couch.

"Uh?" I checked my iPhone for the time, 10:14 it read. "Oh my! I didn't know that it was that late. Time just flew by. Sorry mom, I will go to sleep." She smiled at me,

"Alright honey, you have school tomorrow. And you are going to show the new kid around. I think you better get your sleep." She kissed my forehead.

"I know mom, I love you." I said as I sat up to go to my room.

"I love you too." I walked past her, and she followed right behind me. I walked down the hallway to my room, as my mom walked right to her room. I opened my door and walked to my dresser to change my clothes. I set my iPhone on the dresser and grabbed my pajamas. Just as I was putting on my shirt my iPhone went off. There was a lot of notifications all from Maya. I unlocked my phone and went to imessage.

**"Aw, so you're going to get him first!" **

**"Riley? Are you there?"**

**"HELLO? RILEY?"**

**"did you go to sleep?"**

**"ARE YOU THERE?"**

**"WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING?"** I started typing,

**"Sorry Maya, I was talking to my mom. And Im just going to show him around the school to his classes and stuff. I also have first period, third period and fifth period with him. So that means we have all those classes with him."** She didn't text back right away so I decided to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I came back I read her message,

**"Well at least I get to know if he's cute or not, because I'm guessing since for the next few days you're going to show him around you won't be around me only during classes."** I turned off the lights and ran into my bed then plugged in my phone, I texted her back.

**"Well yeah, I guess I won't see you a lot. But we still have all those classes together. Anyways, I will see you tomorrow gtg to bed."** I set my iPhone down on the nightstand, I heard it go off probably from Maya. But I was too lazy to look, surprisingly I was really tired.

The next morning my mom came in and woke me,

"Honey! Time to get up!" She smiled as she opened the door and shut it.

"Ugh" I groaned, then I sat up and reached for my phone. Exactly 6:30 school starts at 8:00. But Maya comes at 7:00 so we can go on the subway. I unplugged my phone and got up. I read the text from Maya,

**"Ok, ily gn. 3"** I decided not to text her because she was probably getting dressed. I pulled out one of my top favorite outfits, it was a blue top and an overall dress. I quickly put those on and grabbed some shoes then went out the door. I ran down the hallway I reached the kitchen,

"Hello family how is everybody this morning." I smiled and sat down on the bench at the table.

"Well someone's very smily this morning." My father beamed, "maybe it's because there's a new student." He gave me a 'don't you go there glance.' Right then the buzzer went off, meaning Maya was here.

"So am I going to stand here all day dorks?" I smiled and sat up and headed to the door. I pushed the buzzer,

"Come on up." I walked back over to my parents. "No dad, actually I'm just happy because it's a new day. And new opportunities, so I have to take them all in!" I spread my arms out in exaggeration. I picked up my backpack which was on the couch. Maya walked in

"Goodmorning my people." She walked up next to me,

"Okay goodbye I love you all. See you at school dad!" I turned around and walked with Maya out the door.

We just walked into the subway train. We stood by one of the poles and put our hands on it to help keep us up. The subway was extremely busy today.

"So Riley, what are you thinking about for the new kid?" I wasn't surprised at all actually.

"Well he's probably a rebel." Someone bumped me from behind, "Hey" I called out then turned around, there was this cute blonde haired, tall, slim, green eyed boy.

"Oops, sorry. This is just so crowded." He gave me a mischievous grin, he was probably listening to our conversation.

"It's okay." I smiled back, then turned around to Maya who was smiling wide eyed to me.

"Well, the new guy better look like him. He's handsome!" She smiled. It was true at least, I smiled. The train came to a halt, Maya and I walked off the train together and walked out of the subway towards the school. We didn't speak to each other we just walked into the school and to our lockers. I put my stuff away into my locker Maya did the same. I shut the locker and there was Farkle.

"Ladies." He grinned.

"Farkle." We smiled.

"So there's a new student? Maya told me."

"Oh, well yeah. And I have to go to the office to get him right now. So I'll see you guys in first period!" I waved to them as I walked off towards the office.

A bunch of things are flowing through my mind as I'm sitting in the office waiting for Lucas. I have been sitting here for 5 minutes and he hasn't shown up yet. I can't believe this, is he not going to show up for his first day? Well he does have a record for not showing up. Just then the doors opened wide. the subway boy! Wait, is that him? He noticed me staring and gave me the same mischievous grin. It was adorable. I had to smile. He walked right past me to the office assistance.

"Hey, I'm Lucas Friar. I'm new and they said someone was gonna show me around." The lady pointed to me.

"She's right there young man." He turned around to me and gave me a smile, I blushed a little.

"Thanks." He turned back around and told the lady. He walked back over to me he got really close almost two inches away.

"So you're the girl showing me around."

"Yeah, I guess I am." I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Let me show you around then." I smiled then turned around and walked out the door, he followed right behind me and soon he was right beside me.

"So, you're the subway girl." He turned and looked at me, he gave me an evil grin. "You really think I'm a rebel?" He was listening.

"You were listening to Maya and I's conversation?"

"Yeah, well you were talking about me." I stopped walking,

"So? You don't need to listen to our conversation." He put his hands up in defeat,

"Whoa whoa, chill you were talking about me, so I decided to listen. I'm sorry.. Um." Ugh, I rolled my eyes

"Riley Matthews, my names Riley." He smiled to me,

"Okay Riley Matthews, I'm sorry. I'm guessing you already know my name." I turned back to walking to art class.

"Yes I already know your name, Lucas Friar." He faced me and grinned,

"So where are we going? Are we going to ditch school?" He asked me. I faced him with my mouth wide open.

"What! You think we are going to leave school?" He stepped closer,

"I'm guessing you're the good girl here aren't you." He grinned and stopped me in the hallway. He stepped really close to me, inches away.

"Um, Lucas we have to go to art class." He put his hand on my shoulder then ran it down to meet my hand, he soon held my hand in his. I forgot to breathe so I exhaled. He laughed,

"Why are you so tense?" I stuttered,

"I-I, Uh-um well we need to get to class." I snatched my hand away from his. I turned from him, everybody was watching us. I put my palm to my forehead.

"Oh no." I started walking away, he followed right behind me then to the side of me.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks." I glared to him,

"What's wrong, is nothing that's your business."

"Well princess, you don't have to be so mean."

"Huh, come on let's just get to class." We walked straight into the art class, Mrs. Heizer walked up to us.

"Hello Riley, I suppose this is the new student?" I smiled to her,

"Yes Mrs. Heizer, his name is Lucas." I motioned my hands towards him who was behind me, I looked at Mrs. Heizers face which didn't look good. I turned around to see Lucas super close to Missy, then they started kissing! He hasn't even been here for 10 minutes, and he's already making out with Missy!

"Mister Friar!" Mrs. Heizer yelled out, "I would appreciate it if you would not make out in my classroom! Wait until after class." Their lips separated, but they still were connected together. Mrs. Heizer walked up to the board, and Maya walked in with Farkle. Maya sat by me and Farkle sat by Maya, I looked around the room to find where Lucas sat. With no surprise he sat by Missy, and Billy.

"Lucas is the subway boy! Oh my gosh Riley! He was totally checking you out this morning!" She beamed to me.

"No Maya, he was just making out with Missy. And he was listening to our conversation. Also, he got really close to me, everybody was watching! He made us look like we were dating in front of the whole student body!" She raised her eyebrow,

"Riley, it was just a few students you're over exaggerating again." She rolled her eyes,

"Sure Maya." I told her, Mrs. Heizer started talking.

"Okay class, Thursday we are going to start our art project. For today we are going to draw somewhere we want to travel to. It can be a special place, or an important place. It will be due tomorrow at the end of class." She sat down at her desk and started to go on her computer.

"I'm going to draw the eiffel tower because I love Paris!" I said to Maya and Farkle.

"I'm going to draw the beach, because the beach is beautiful." Maya told us. I started drawing the Eiffel Tower, expect I needed to remember every detail. So I got up and walked over to the picture area. To get there I walked past Missy and Lucas. Lucas was all over Missy, which is no surprise. There was multiple crates. I went to the one that was labeled "famous cities." There was multiple cities and things in the folders for them. I turned to my left who stood Lucas,

"Hey princess." He smiled,

"Why do you call me princess?" I found the Paris folder and took it out.

"I call you princess because you're a princess." He grinned, and my face got hot.

"Well, thanks for the compliment." I turned around and walked away. He caught up to me,

"Do you have to be mean and run away?" I stopped and turned around to him.

"Run away? I'm going back to my work, which you should do instead of getting all over Missy." He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"How cute, sweet cheeks you watch me." I rolled my eyes

"I don't watch you, I had to walk past your table. So I saw you." I rolled my eyes again then turned around and got back to my table.

"What did he want?" Farkle said.

"He's just annoying."

We all got back to work, I pulled out the Eiffel Tower and started to draw. After 20 minutes the bell rang,

"Hey Maya I will meet you in third period."

"Okay." She smiled, Lucas walked up to me.

"Ready princess?" I rolled my eyes as I picked up my things.

"Can you not call me princess." He raised his eyebrow,

"If you don't like princess. There's sweet cheeks." He grinned to me.

"Okay, Mr. perfect." I rolled my eyes again. I have been rolling my eyes so much lately that they might roll out of my head.

"Mr. Perfect. Alright princess lets go to second period." We walked out of art class.

"Wait let me see your schedule." I asked him,

"Why?" He pulled it out of his pocket.

"I don't know your second period class." He put it in front of me to grab, just before I could grab it he put it above his head.

"Lucas! You can make us late!" I told him as I tried to grab the paper.

"Awh princess, you're too short to get it." He gave me his mischievous grin again. That could make a girl melt.

"Lucas! This isn't even funny." I said as I jumped to grab it. He looked down to my feet,

"And you're in heels!" He is the most annoyingest boy ever known to mankind. I reached up, and he leaned his hand further back,

making my face really close to his.

"Princess, you really want it don't you." I rolled my eyes

"Can you just let me see it." He leaned in real close, like he was going to kiss me. I put my hand back to my side, and looked away from his gaze.

"Can we please just get to your second period."

**Hey guys, so this is a new story. I hope you like it! Not every chapter will be this long, it's just I was bored so I added a lot to it. **


End file.
